Dragon Ball Z: The Wish
by ssjturles
Summary: What could he have possibly done. After a fight with his mother, and a simple wish while watching Dragon Ball Z brings Noah into his favorite TV Show.  I dont own any dbz, just my own characters.
1. Chapter 1: Like Any Other Day

Dragon Ball Z: The Wish

It seemed like it was a day like any other. School was as boring as ever. The teachers were babbling on about algebra, science, spelling, and all the other subjects of school. The bell for 1st wave of buses had just been called. I was in a rush because my P.E. teacher asked me to help pick up the equipment. Eventually I got organized, and began walking down the hall. I waved goodbye to multiple friends, and gave my girlfriend a hug goodbye. I walked on the bus and sat in my regular seat. My friend Hannah sat next to me, probably full of things to talk about. I began to space off, common for a person like me. I eventually dozed off, only to be awakened a few minutes later by my brother. I walked down my road, and up my driveway. I walked into my house and down the stairs. I turned on the TV and started to watch Dragon Ball Z Kai. Which I thought wasn't as good because it had less episodes than the original Dragon Ball Z. The episode was when Dr. Gero awakened android 17 and 18. I laughed at the irony of the episode. Dr. Gero awakened 17 and 18 to stay alive, only to be killed by 17.

"Hey, Noah," my brother said, "you have to empty the dishwasher."

I felt annoyed by what my brother had said. Emptying the dishwasher was the last thing I wanted to do. I didn't mind doing chores, but chores that are so boring got on me nerves. I'd rather move stuff around, or take out the trash, the more physical chores.

"Can you do it today? Please?" I begged.

"No. I always do it." My brother said.

"Fine." I pushed myself off the bed and began to stretch. I took one last glance at the TV and saw Gohan "powering up".

"I wish I had his power." I said aloud.

***By the way, that wasn't the wish, so stay tuned***

A couple of days later….

"NOAH! WHY DID YOU HIT YOUR BROTHER?" My mother yelled at me.

"He kept throwing the ball around so I told him to stop but he wouldn't!" I yelled back, trying to defend myself.

"SO YOU HIT HIM?" She yelled again.

"No, when he hit me in the face with a football, I hit him." I revolted.

"That doesn't give you the right to hit him!"

"So I'm supposed to just let him hit me!"

"NO, you tell me!"

"And what the hell does that do! You just give a "time-out" and tell him not to do it again! Then he just goes and does something else to piss me off!"

"He's five years old, Noah!"

"When I was his age I'd get whipped with a belt if I was such a brat! But now it's just a fricken "time-out"?"

"Don't talk to me that way! You will go to your room and come out when you show me some respect!"

"Respect? You don't know the meaning of the word respect!"

"YOU ARE GROUNED!"

"Big deal!"

"And I'm not letting you see that girlfriend of yours."

"That's not fair!"  
>"It is fair!"<p>

"Why are you doing this! Stop trying to take away every chance I get to see my girlfriend! The only reason you do is because you lost your husband! You know why? Because no one wanted to stay with such a naggy b***h! Just because you don't have a life anymore doesn't mean you have to ruin mine!"

And with that, my mother was silent. A tear ran down her face as she pointed to my room. I walked away, knowing that I had won that fight. I felt a slight bit of guilt for what I had said to my mother. I hadn't meant for it to go that far, but when some one gets me that angry, I just lose control.

I turned on the TV and put in my Dragon Ball Z DVD. I began to watch the episode where they wish for the memories of Buu to be erased.

"What a waste of a wish! Why not wish for something useful!" I grunted. "I wish I lived in their world!" I yelled.

"No yelling in the house!" My mom yelled.

"Don't tell me what to-" The shaking of the ground cut me off.

"What the?" I mumbled, struggling to keep my balance. The floor continued to shake.

"Mom, what's happening?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" She answered, absent mindedly.

"Why is the floor shaking? Is it an earthquake?" I panicked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She yelled. The walls of my room started to brake.

"What's going on?" I yelled. My video games and old toys started to fall off the cupboard. I felt my whole room was falling apart. I looked at the floor, and saw it start to crack. Through the thin cracks, a bright yellow light lit up the room. The cracks just got bigger and bigger, I didn't know what was happening. But I did know they would get big enough for me to fall through. I ran to the door as quick as I could. As I grabbed the doorknob, the floor started to collapse. I quickly opened the door, excited that I had escaped. But terror struck my body as I opened the door. An extremely bright light was the only thing I could see.

"MOM! MOM WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled. What sounded like thunder rang through my ears. I didn't know what to do. The terror of the situation scared the living hell out of me. It was like a nightmare.

"Damn you! Why did you have to her away? Why!" I screamed to the heavens.

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled again.

"NOOOO!" I jumped off of what was left of my doorstep. At that point I didn't care what would happen. I would find my mother, no matter what. I fell, straight down into the light. I searched for my mother, knowing I'd do whatever it takes to find her. Then, I felt a jolt of frigid cold struck my arm. I looked at my hand, only to see disappearing into thin air.

"Take it! Take whatever you want just give her back!" I yelled.

The light consumed my body until I was but a breath of air. As I disappeared, I wondered what I had done wrong. I closed my eyes, knowing it was the end. A tear ran down my face.

"I'm sorry." I said doing what seemed like falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The New World

Chapter 2

I slowly awoke, only to see a blur of what I could make out to be buildings, and maybe people, cars even. My hands felt like they had a heartbeat, and my legs felt like jelly. I tried to move my hands, but it only made the pain worse. I finally brought myself to rub my eyes, somewhat clearing out my vision. But now that I think about it, I almost wish I hadn't taken a look. Everyone and everything around me was a cartoon. (You'd think that if you got sucked into a cartoon, everyone would look real, but no. Everything is totally a cartoon. Not even a cartoon, everything was anime.) It caused me to stay still, hoping I'd been dreaming. A man in a white lab coat walked towards me. He had pale skin, almost grey. He had dark black hair with a couple of grey streaks in it. He had black glasses on, and dark blue pants. He carried a brief case that had a symbol on it, but I didn't pay mind to it. He looked down at me, the light of his glasses slightly showing his eyes. A smile suddenly appeared on his face.

"You look like you could use some help." The man said, reaching out his hand. Even though I didn't know the guy, I was accepting any kind help. I grabbed his hand as he proceeded to pull me up. My legs were still a little weak, so I struggled to stand. The man caught me before I could fall.

"Careful, now." The man said.

"Thank- "I struggled to get the words out, "You."

"Anything to help the helpless, young one." The man smiled again. "I'll bring you to my house. I'm a doctor so don't worry."

"I…I can't walk" I mumbled.

"No need." The man said, grabbing a small capsule. He pressed the top button, and before I knew it, a small car had appeared in front of me. The man picked me up and laid me in the car. "Just try to relax. I'll have you better in no time." The man said. And without another word, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I slowly awoke to the sound of birds chirping. I looked around, hoping that I was back at home. But sure enough, I wasn't. Instead, I was lying on a bed inside a small room. It looked normal. A TV, small cupboards, a window showing off the beauties of nature. I swung my feet across the bed and noticed something. I wasn't wearing the clothes I was before. I had hospital clothes on, which not only freaked me out but made me think about who changed me. As soon as I actually thought about it, I almost puked. I had been captured and changed by some pedophile. I mean the grin on his face, the way he said: "You look like you need help."

"AAAAAHHHHHH! I got to get out of here before he comes back!" I said, pacing around the room. I looked out the window. "That's my way out." I said deviously. I crept towards the window, ready for my escape.

"Hey where you going?" The man said, walking in.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! Get away from me you pedophile!" I yelled, throwing a lamp at him. He just ducked out of the way.

"Hey wait a minute, I'm not like that." The man said calmly.

"Then why am I in different clothes?" I yelled.

"The robot did it." He answered.

"The what?" I said, feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah her name's Sheela." He said, pointing to a person behind him. She looked human, but I could tell she was an android.

"Oh….sorry" I shrugged.

"It's fine. Anyone could've had the same idea." He smirked.

"So what's your name?" I asked, trying to break the tension.

"Doctor Robert E. Gero." He smiled. My eyes widened. Had I heard him right? Did he just say Gero?

"Oh…that's great." I said, knowing I had to say something.

"Uhhh…and yours?" He asked, trying to stay polite.

"Oh yeah sorry. My name's Noah." I answered, putting on a fake smile.

"Well Noah, how about we check your X-Rays." He said, pointing out the door.

"Sure."

I walked out the door, but I stopped as soon I saw his house. It was huge, with at least 5 sets of stairs.

"We'll be going that way." Robert said, pointing to a hallway. "That's my laboratory. It's where I do all my experiments and surgery."

"Experiments?" I asked.

"Oh yes. I work for the Red Ribbon Army." I stopped as soon as I heard the words.

"Let me go." I ordered.

"What? Why?" Robert asked, confused.

"I know what you are. You name is Robert E. GERO. And you work for the Red Ribbon army. You're the one who created Android #16, #17, and #18. And you even built a supercomputer that created Cell. You're Dr. Gero, the crazed man who turned himself into an android after Goku defeated you multiple times. But somehow you changed your face. And if I'm right, you probably want to turn me into an android too."

"Well I do work for the Red Ribbon Army and I did turn myself into android, but I'm not the man you're thinking of. My name is Robert Elstone, and I didn't create the androids you're thinking of. I create helpful androids like Sheela." Robert confessed.

"Then how are you an android? And why'd you say your name was Robert E. Gero?" I asked, demanding answers. Robert turned around.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning."

***flashback time***

"It was a long time ago. My wife had caught a very rare disease. It had been slowly sucking the life out of her for a long time. At the time, there wasn't a basic cure for it. To be cleansed of such a disease, she had to go through a dozen operations, each at least a hundred-thousand zeni. I didn't have that kind of the money, or that kind of job to get it. I looked everywhere for something that would pay high enough money, but nothing was enough. I finally found a job, a high-paying job too. The Red Ribbon Army. I was hired as a scientist to help on a project simply known as: "Cell". I had to work on the most important part, the body. After weeks of work with no pay-check, I left the Army to find another job. But as soon as I got back to the hospital, they told me my wife was murdered over night. I knew who had done it, and I knew it was my fault. After that, I thought I had nothing to live for, no one to love. So I killed myself in front my wife's grave. Somehow, the Army found me. I awoke months later. I didn't know what happened. I felt stronger, more powerful. The doctor told me that I worked for him now. But I knew my power. I broke out of the Army's Base and went into hiding. After I discovered Dr. Gero had been destroyed, I decided to return and work for them. Eventually, the Army promoted me to leader of the Red Ribbon Army. But to keep the army "in order", they changed my surname to Gero so no one would suspect anything. From there, I began working on a cure for the disease that killed my wife."

I stood in silence. I felt so bad that he had to tell me that just to let him check my X-Rays.

"I…I'm so sorry. I…I didn't know that-"

"It's quite alright. You wouldn't be human if you weren't cautious." He said softly.

"S…so should we check those X-Rays?" I asked, trying hard to change the mood that clouded the room. He hesitated for a few seconds, then looked at me with a serious face.

"Yes, we shall."

*****A/N well that's the seconded chapter. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy finishing school and other stuff. Anyways, R&R.*****


End file.
